A Different Kind of Feeling
by Mary The Great
Summary: A new wind has blow in and strange things are about to happen. Tenchi is beginning to have feelings that he cant quite ignore... (my first fanfic) read on and pleaze review it would be allot of help to me!


**A Different Kind Of Feeling**

Tenchi Muyo

Chapter One:

The sun had just crept up over the horizon and was now seeping through the blinds into Ayekas room. The rays danced across the floor and lightly touched her face as she still lay asleep. The house was quiet with just the usual bustle of Sasami in the kitchen preparing a delicious breakfast, and the soft chirps of the morning doves perched in the trees just outside the window. Washu was, as usual, busily working away in her lab unaware of the time and of that fact that she had been up all night without a minute of sleep. "Hmm" she thought as she stared blankly at the screen " this is no use! Its impossible to cross two…wait, what if I! AH HA! Yes that's it!" she began busily typing on her keypad "I'm a genius, This is great!" she shrieked.

Meanwhile Tenchi lay quietly nestled in his room still sound asleep. The sunlight slowly crept up and shown onto his face awakening him from his slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sat up and gave out a big yawn while stretching his arms outwards. The sun had almost fully risen by now and its rays where pouring into Tenchis room ,warming his face as his sit facing the window. Glancing out he could see the bright sky filled with patches of fluffy white clouds, the soft limbs of the maple trees with their leaves swaying lightly in the cool breeze and the doves steady perched on the branches singing their sweet tone into the morning air. With a heavy sigh he stood up, the floor was cool to the touch and made him shiver a bit. He slowly made his way towards the door shuffling his feet as he moved, still half asleep. Suddenly he tripped and landed on the floor with a loud THUD!

In the next room Ayeka was suddenly awoken by the sound ."oh my goodness, what was that?" She thought to herself. She then jumped up landing on the soft cool carpet and rushed out the he door " I think it came from Tenchis room!". She swung open the door almost knocking Tenchi directly in the forehead as he lay on the floor rubbing the side of his face. "Are you alright Tenchi?" Ayeka asked with bright, smiling yet concerned looking eyes. "Yes I am fine" Tenchi answered , his face growing red with embarassment. " Oh let me help you" Ayeka chimmed as she grabbed Tenchis hand and helped him to his feet, " Are you sure your alright?" she asked again "Yes, thank you, ill be fine" he answered , lightly stroking her hand. By this time Ryoko and Mihoshi had already been standing in the doorway grinning like two jealous school girls. "Oh what happened Tenchi? Are you alright?" they both asked as they moved into the room "Heh…..yea I'm fine" he answered as he rubbed the back of his head, his face growing redder by the moment. Just then Sasami appeared in the doorway looking a little concerned. "Is everything alright up here?" she questioned them looking directly at Tenchi "I have just finished preparing breakfast" she said as she peered around the room "Yes everything's fine" Tenchi blurted out while quickly moving towards the door "smells good, how about we just forget about me and get something to eat" he said as he stepped into the hallway. By the time they got down stairs Washu ,Yosho and Kiyone were already sitting down patiently waiting for them. Ryoko pushed her was passed the girls and conveniently landed herself a seat next to Tenchi.

This may seem like just a usual morning for Tenchi, but what he doesn't realize is that the winds of change are drawing nearer and there are about to be some strange things happening, and it hasn't even started to begin. Tenchi would usually spend most of the day busily working in the yard and around the house, but today he felt differently. After finishing his breakfast and throwing on a clean part of clothes he just wandered around the yard taking in all of the beautiful things that nature had to offer. The birds still singing there tone into the warm air, the sweet smells of the garden, and the large blossoming maple tree over looking a clear blue lake. All of these things so firmilar to him yet something seemed different, but he could not place his finger on it. Tenchi sighed deeply to himself, and slowly strode over towards the lake. He stopped a few inches away from the edge and kneeled down on the soft green grass. So many thoughts were welling up inside of him, so many feelings he had never felt before. He looked down into the clear blue pool of water, staring at this reflection as if he wasn't sure that the image looking back at him was actually Tenchi. Leaning back he rubbed his hands across his face and sighed a heavily and scooted back to lean upon the trunk of the large tree. He sat there for a moment running his fingers through the soft blades of grass and just staring out across the water with time just slowly passing by. He plucked a long blade from the earth and stuck it between his teeth, leaned his head back against the trunk, and closed his eyes. His mind was racing and his heart ached for something he could not yet figure out. The sun shown threw the branches and warmed Tenchis face, the cool breeze lightly tossed his hair. He could feel sleep overcoming him, but he didn't not try and fight it.

_"Tenchi…." what was that? "Wake up Tenchi" he could hear a voice say. He slowly opened his eyes, he was no longer leaning against the trunk by the lake, he was sitting on a large chair in the center of a bright red room. "W-Where am I?" he asked himself meekly. "Tenchi, come with me" the strange voice taunted him again. He stood up and the chair beneath him disappeared. He slowly strode across the floor following the voice. Suddenly he tripped and feel with a loud thud!. Seconds later Ayeka appeared in front of him. Looking happier then he had ever seen her. She giggled and held out her hand. Tenchi felt his heart begin to feel light, a bright smile shown across his face as he reached out for her hand. He got to his feet and now stood face to face with Ayeka. He looked deep into her beautiful warm brown eyes, as she stood looking straight back at him. As he embraced her hands in his he felt his heart begin to flutter. He leaned in towards her feeling his lips lightly graze hers ……._

**"TENCHI??!"**

He woke with a startle to see Sasmi standing before him. "What are you doing out here all alone" Sasmi innocently asked. "Uh" he answered "nothing… nothing at all". "Well" Sasami continued " Everyone has been wondering where you have been, we havent seen you since breakfast." "Oh" Tenchi answered not really listening to what Sasmi was saying. His mind was on the dream he had just had. Could that feelings he was having be love? Was this love really for Ayeka? Who was the voice that was calling him? So many questions he did not yet have the answer too… "Tenchi?" Sasmi asked "Are you listening to me?" " Yes" he answered plainly. "Alright well lets head inside everyone has been waiting for you" Sasmi quickly added


End file.
